It has long been desired to be able to erect self-supporting, hollow structures without the need of conventional types of fasteners. Such structures would be useful as homes, shops, greenhouses, barns, silos, and general storage units. Such structures have particular utility where not only is ease of construction important, but ease of disassembly for portability is also important. In such applications as auditoriums, sports arenas, theatres and airplane hangars, the advantages of a self-supporting unobstructed structure are particularly evident. Previous attempts at building these structures have required special building components, special equipment, considerable manpower for assembly or, in some cases, special types of mechanical fasteners.